greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grant
}} |kanji= グーラ安藤 |romaji= Gūrandō |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Male |age= 22 |height= 178 cm (5'10") |weight= Unknown |eye color= Black |hair color= Kelly Green |blood type= B- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= TBA |previous team= |partner= TBA |previous partner= |base of operations= Wandering |status= Acrive |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Shadow Magic Sword Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= }} Grant (グーラ安藤 Gūrandō) Appearance Grant bears the appearance of man whom is on a adventure, as he is equipped with items that would allow him to survive in any environment. Grant bears the youthful appearance of man in his late-teen years. He possesses a slightly tanned skin complexion, almost transitioning into a red-esque color. This as a result of him being outside, and is seldom seen in isolation, or indoors. It could also be a result of Grant's consistent outdoor training. He is predominantly characterized by he light green hair, rare feature seen within . His hair is flared upward, as an result the bandanna wrapped around his head. Grant is noted to have prominent sideburns, almost appearing to form a beard. His sideburns very rough in their appearance, not taking properly care to trim them down, but they are not to an extent that appear untamed. He has rather oblong facial features, having a rectangular shaped face. He is noted to have extremely evident temporal bones, which he obscures with his red bandanna. For his physique, Grant isn't physically prominently muscular in that aspect. He has lean arms, slim in appearance, having no defined muscularity. His most prominent muscles are located within his abdominal section, having the complete set of abdominal muscles. Most notably, Grant has large scar diagonally etched across his chest. He has slim, and unusually tall, the feature that provides Grant with most of his physical stature. They is slender in their appearance, quite contrary to what is expected. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : Magical Abilities Shadow Magic Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō) is , revolving around the manipulation of shadows. Grant's usage of shadow magic is misconceived as the predecessor magic; Darkness Magic, as the coloration of his shadows are opaque, possessing no translucency, whatsoever. Grant is employs his shadow magic primarily in an offensive manner. He often invokes his shadow magic on the ground, attempting to spread his shadows over the entirety of the battlefield, and cover his entire radius, consequently allowing him to defend against omni-directional assaults. He shadows are notably thin, and thus they possesses immense cutting power; generally forming bladed weapons. His "shadow blades" have the immense capacity slice through powerful defensive methods of combat, not with force, but rather the sharpness of his magic. They can are even capable of acting as an compensation for his actual swords, mimicking the principles of Molding Magic. Grant will either cause his "shadow blades" to rise from below, or release from his swords, at close-range. He will command his shadows to attack from below in order in attempt to distract, or grasp with opponent, while Grant attempts to physically attack from above, though Grant seldom this magic in that particular manner. Grant will generally integrate his swordsmanship with his, augmenting the force of sword swings, reinforcing the durability of his swords' blades. He has the capacity to engulf his swords with the shadows, or even cause his and subsequently allow to became intangible, passing through enemies' defenses, and then solidifying to strike his opponents directly. He can cause his swords to evoke visual illusions to confuse his opponents of the location of sword swings. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Grant's appearance is based on Roronoa Zoro from the series, One Piece. ** Grant's appearance is primarily on Roronoa Zoro from the One Piece movie, Strong World. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User